A Heart's Fate
by VampiricSin
Summary: A story based on the Heart family, a well known pureblood family who is expecting a new child in the most unlikely ways. Arkady Heart ends up pregnant mpreg by a curse from his ticked off wife Victoria. Story is much better trust me, its set in hp ways. D
1. Prologue: Novemember 20th

**Disclamier: I own everything but anything that is Harry Potter, or anything from the books. That belongs to the lovely Miss JK Rowling. I own the Hearts, including all of them and the setting plus plot. enjoy :P**

**Prologue: **

November 20th, 10 months after…

"Arkady!"

Dark blue eyes opened a painful look in them as he glanced up at his wife before another pain wracked him, and he groaned. Just as a glare worked its way onto his face, making his eyes turn half cold lidded with his pain throughout those dark depths. He was doing all the grunt work, so to speak. What the bloody hell did she want from him now? His body was sensitive to the pressure that was contained only to his stomach at the moment. One of his pale hands was gripping the blanket beneath his laid down form, the other hand was resting on his stomach. This to his wife was considerably stretched tight, and round from the growth of his son inside of him. Arkady Heart was indeed pregnant, near ten months to be exact.

"What Victoria?" Arkady added in a growl a cold glare fixed in his blue eyes. His wife's eyes narrowed in silent anger. Victoria was set on her temper, yes but jealousy rang inside her head. She hadn't liked that growl in his voice nor that she was the one who was supposing to deliver their son alive and healthy. Well…try to help her husband give birth as she tried to coach him was more like it. Pushing her black hair out of her face as she flicked a finger to make it twirl and stay put up. She needed to help ease her Kady, as well as herself…it was bad enough she was freaked about this too. ""It's not like you're dying or anything. Just try to relax," Victoria said with a soft smile, pushing aside her jealousy. Making sure it didn't rear up again.

Dark blue eyes swiveled to look at his wife, a critical look in them at her. Was she insane or something? "Oh oui, you tell me to relax. How am I supposed to do that, when its feels like I'm dying!" He said his French accent mighty thick as he spoke. Victoria shook her head as she slowly brushed Arkady's face with a cold wash cloth dabbing away the sweat from his forehead. Taking a long glance down into he husbands eyes, she calmly said: "Yeah, yeah. But you're not dying are you? You're just squeezing something the size of a melon out of an opening the size of a lemon."

Arkady set a dark to kill for look in his eyes, making his Victoria. Yes HIS, Victoria shrug like she had said something that was the most common thing to say in the world. Hardly! Before he could speak a word out to her, he could feel his belly muscles tensing up as a contraction was about to hit him. His brows rose down knitting together as he grimaced before he let out a sound of pain. His head jerked back silently, for whatever his wife had done to him. Arkady hoped he didn't have to do it for along while, it hurt like a bitch. But finally he managed to curse out at her, as he gritted his teeth as that one pain continued an assault as his body prepared to remove his son from his own body.

The curse, of course was in French much to the annoyance of his British speaking wife. Who he had only taught bits and pieces of his own language. "Ma Cherie, vous faites un pas au-dessus de la ligne. Douleur d'Oh…the. Oh Mon dieu! Douleur, vous femme sanglante!" Kady cursed out at his wife, not bothering to care as she continued to dab at his forehead. Victoria shook her head, as she washed the sweat that had beaded on his forehead more. She was frantic as she watched him grip tightly onto the blanket beneath him, as well as that she could see that her little son didn't like the sensations of getting pushed.

She cold feel him moving beneath the skin of her husbands taunt skin tight belly, but she still couldn't help the thought of love that was in her chest. She would finally be able to greet her little one in a few short hours, or so Victoria hoped. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't understand what you said," she murmured softly to Arkady. She knew he was in a world of pain, because simply…he was a guy. And even though he had told her male pregnancies occurred in the wizard world she was worried. Arkady made a look up at her and pursed his lips in a tight line, as he tried to control his breathing.

He was going into thought of how he had ended up in this mess in the first place, which he remembered all to well. And like that day he could feel the weight of his fangs in his mouth; his vampire side was appearing from the all too known pain. But it had dimmed, but as nature was taking its course he knew those contractions would become faster and more painful. He groaned and let his head flop back onto the pillow behind his head. Until then, they had to wait and his eyes flashed wide as he felt another one coming, but it was a lesser one. Thankfully.

He began to think about how he'd ended up in the mess he was. But even to Arkady it wasn't a mess. _No, this isn't a messy thing. Its my son being born, a happy day as well as wonderful thing to happen,_ He thought to himself on a happy note, smiling slightly as he looked at Victoria. Now Arkady remembered, as it had begun….or as what he had seen from his wife's thoughts and memories as well. But he knew it pretty good as well.

**French: **

** My dear, you take a step above the line. Pain of oh...the. Oh my god! Pain, you bloody woman!**

**Author Note: Thanks for reading, please...s'il vous plait Read && Review! I appreciate anything really... **


	2. Feeding & The Curse

**Disclamier: I own everything but anything that is Harry Potter or anything that is from the books. That belongs to the lovely Miss JK Rowling. I own the Hearts, this story, and the plot of course..Merci. **

**Chapter One: Feeding & The Curse **

January 31st, 10 months earlier.

Arkady had already been up for the better part of the morning, seeing as the twins...his son and daughter Alexander and Chantal were with his mere for the day. Victoria and he could spend it well earned with each other, of course. But it was not his love for his wife that had risen in his chest, but his thirsting blood lust that morning. And he had to sate it before the morning was over. Carefully guiding himself down the stairs of the second level of the Manor he walked down those stairs without another thought. His graceful movements almost like a cat, of course that was just another detail in him being a half vampire. But the French were graceful as well, and being a French pureblood wizard helped in that manner. Running hand through his rich black and red hair, he stepped down the stairs.

According to his senses, his wife was still asleep in their bedroom…Well a couple of years ago it had just been his room, but now it served them both as well as their children. Arkady smiled as he gave a curt nod to his house elf Curtis, her large eyes held happiness for her young Master. She'd watched him group up from his birth, as she had been the one to take care of him when her Mistress Mya could not. And Curtis had served her pureblood family for many years past and to come. "Does the young Master require something to eat?" she asked in her squeaky voice to Arkady. He shook his head no, but spoke what he did need. After all he could confide in this elf. "Non, Curtis…I'm afraid food is not what my stomach wishes to please it," he said, watching the knowledge pass in her eyes. "Yes young Master, not continue on," she replied in an after thought.

The dark blue eyed, twenty five year old wizard continued on his way passing by the kitchen as well as the rooms. Not wanting to do anything but feed his stomach what it yearned for. With a twist of his finger, the basement door opened and he grimaced inwardly, sometimes the feeding just got to him when it could. Arkady knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop the changes that had occurred when he was younger. _There's nothing I can do to change what I am, and Victoria loves me no matter_, He thought with a half smile, as he descending down yet another set of stairs again. The basement in the Heart Manor was no ordinary one of course. Their basement held muggles, and for you not rich in the speak of Wizards. Muggles were people that didn't have magic.

Amedeus Heart, whom was Arkady's father, had captured muggles who seemed worthy and had to life. In real life the father of the large Heart family was not always cruel, but that still didn't mean he wasn't a Death Eater. Of course, these humans were under the **Imperio** curse, they were controlled to obey the second to youngest son in the family. Slowly stepping down into the cellar, he grasped a hand of one of the muggles without another thought and gently wrapped his hands around the woman's waist. Arkady's eyes flashed a dark dangerous blue as the creature behind his eyes surfaced as his fangs sank lengthened in his mouth. Slowly he moved her hair from her neck, letting his mouth gently rest above the pulse in her neck. Without another thought, he sank his teeth home into the skin of his latest victim; the pleasure of drinking the tart metallic blood that gushed into his mouth filled him with nothing but pleasurable thoughts. The blood that rushed from the wound in his victim's throat was sent in scalding waves down his throat as he moved his jaws in a way to drink from her. Those dark eyes of his had already snapped shut the moment he had bitten her.

The blood that was soon rushing down into his stomach, was feeding that tasteful thirst that the vampirism in his blood brought to him. Arkady had to feed, and that's exactly what he had been doing. His father had thought it necessary for the protection of the family. That his son had something to snack on if the bloodlust came upon him during any time. _Damn glad I caught it,_ He thought as he reluctantly let the person go as they sank down to the floor. Just like anyone he drank from, they would be weak for a while. They were fed food, and drank too make sure that things went smoothly. There was no one at home in the eyes of the people he fed from. All that was there was the thought to obey. Slowly, his eyes drifted over another person and he slowly helped them up and held them by the waist. Arkady could slowly feel his bloodlust disappearing as it became satisfied from the blood that was in his stomach now. He felt like he could sleep for hours on end, but that wouldn't be the case soon enough. But he knew all to well that that blood in his stomach now, would keep him for along time. To his culture, the French. Vampires and others who had adapted the culture of vampirism…the bloodlust was called the ardeur. A basic thing, that meant burning fire…like and almost white hot fire in your system. _Like I can't recall the burning sensation in my veins to feed and slaughter?_ He thought with a sneer as his fangs sank into the neck of the person he held.

He worked his jaws and only drew what he could take in again. Arkady's belly was full, and he could feel the hot liquid seeping into his own veins. But remained would tide his blood lust. He cracked his neck to the side, and yawned as the weight in his jaws from his fangs disappeared as they disappeared into much smaller canines. The young Death Eater rose up to walk up the stairs onto the first floor. All he wanted to do was get to his wife, and relax for a while. Arkady yawned and rubbed a hand over his stomach slightly. "At least that's over," he said with a soft sigh as he walked towards the stairs that lead to the second floor. As soon as he was on the floor, he could sense Victoria around somewhere and followed that sensing he had.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Victoria Heart was slowly awakening up in the second floor of the Heart manor to a lovely morning and weekend. It might've been happy and lovely, but as she stretched out on her side of the bed, her hands found the empty side of the bed that Arkady slept on. And she couldn't help but breathe in the scent of him on the pillow. His scent was of pure sunshine, but she missed him already. Her mother in law had told her that she wished to take out the twins for the day. Much to the pleasure of Victoria, it was a chance to be with Kady as well as rest up too. _Thank you Mya,_ She thought with a small sleepy smile.

Since her husband's mother had twins once herself, she knew exactly how Victoria had felt. And once and a while a bit of time to oneself was just what a mother needed. But Victoria couldn't help it right now, that she missed her husband. She had felt him leave her earlier in the morning, and she knew that only one thing would make him rise so early. She knew in her heart that he was perfectly fine; his blood lust rose up at once in a while times. It didn't happen that often, but when it did he had to take care of it. He disappeared to keep both Victoria and his family safe.

Sighing Victoria pushed the warm covers that made her melt and want to sleep in more, but knew she has to get up anyways. She pushed those warmth soaking blankets off her tan body. To her, she knew that her family was safe and that she could relax and enjoy herself well off. A little perm and pampering never did and wife harm. Now did it? But of course, it didn't now…all she wished to do was take a nice hot warm bubble bath and bathe herself into a soft place. So with a flick of her wand, which she had picked up from her bedside table the tap in the bathroom began to run. The taps in the tub turned on, and Victoria smiled thoughtfully as she gently stood up. They had added on to Arkady's childhood room, adding a larger bathroom and a room for the twins as well.

But as Victoria stood up, a rush of dizziness came over her so fast she had to hold onto one of the bedpost of the four poster bed just to stay up on her own two feet! She hoped like hell that she wasn't coming down with something like a nasty cold, of flu she couldn't take are of her children if she was sick. Once it had passed she shook her head, and moved towards the bathroom. Careful of what she was doing, she closed the door behind her and removed her bedding clothes placing them in a hamper. When she turned around the clothes were gone. _Probably to be cleaned_, She thought with a muse. When she turned around and began to lower herself into the tub, since she had barely placed her feet in the water. She gasped out as she felt a tight tenderness in her breasts, looking down at herself her eyes widened as she realized there was a major change.

Frowning at the sudden change, a thought hit her with a struck that made her gasp out in realization. Not only need her breasts feel tender, but she was_ **pregnant!**_ And her little twins were not even three yet. Her baby blue eyes narrowed as she stepped out of the bath, she didn't much feel like a warm bath now. Victoria Heart was pissed off. As soon as she found Arkady he was in a world of hurt.

Screwing the bath, she had taken a short and brief warm shower to calm her nerves just a little. But Victoria was in no mood, she was pregnant for god sake! She need not wanted to relax when all she would do was go over what her delightful husband had done to her now. A peachy mess she was in because of his dirty dance. She had flicked her hair dry with a mutter spell, and dressed swiftly. Victoria had no clue what she might do once she was downstairs, but she didn't want to sit around all day and sulk for what she was carrying now. Besides, if she had seen Kady right at the minute she just might've removed that part of him from his body.

Of course, she would sorely miss a part that she had too much fun with when she tempted him all to well. So moving through the house, Victoria's feet led her to some place that she enjoyed all to well. But she hadn't a clue of why she ended up standing before one of the large libraries in her husband's house. It was no surprise that she found herself sitting down in the library and contemplating what she was going to do. Standing up she began to look through some of the books. Hell maybe she could get off with cursing her husband for a while just to serve him right.

_You've made such a mess now Kady_, She thought with a shake of her head as she pulled the first book that caught her eyes with an usual name. She sat herself down in an overstuff chair wanting to be comfortable and read the book which was named 'Moste Potente Curses'. She had to clue what that meant, but Victoria opened it anyway. Flipping through the book the woman didn't read anything that didn't catch her eye, but she stopped as one spell caught her attention perfectly. A sly smile worked its way onto her face she read what the spell did.

**Ingravesco Curse** will cause the victim to become pregnant, regardless of their gender, male or female.

Well well, that's just what she wanted, it was perfect and her sweet husband was going to get the surprise of his life when she next saw him. Victoria's smile glinted in her eyes, as her smile turned cold, it was absolutely perfect, and she had just the right plan to work too! Payback was such a fun thing, now wasn't it? Yes, of course!

**Author Note: Thank you for reading, a bit hasty isn't Victoria? And Kady is so clueless! Just wait until the following chapters, I'm sure they will be funny Read and Review! Merci! **


	3. Becoming A Mummy

**Disclamier: I own the Hearts, Story, Plot...but everything else belongs to the lovely and talented Miss JK Rowling. So enjoy the story and give feedback! Grawr! Do it... **

**Chapter 2: Becoming A Mummy **

January 31st, half an hour later…

Arkady had walked up the stairs, with out much of an effort with his graceful movements. His dark blue eyes made brief glances at the moving picture that graced the halls that lead to where his wife lay. Checking the bedroom with a slight frown, to notice that his beloved was not there and concluding it with his strong hearing he sighed. _Is she already up so fast? That means I just have to find, my lovely Victoria now, _He thought with a pondering look on his face turning around and trying to find her. Their room, which had once only belonged to the teenage him, it was as now much larger, with a considerable bathroom and nursery for the twins still. He couldn't help but wonder when Victoria wanted to have another child. He loved the twins to no end, but he had always wanted a family with Victoria now. And Arkady, wanted more children to bless the Manor with…but he first had to take into account with the other little ones running about as well from his siblings.

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he walked down the hallway where he could sense his amour coming from, he could smell her sweet rain like scent over anyone's and that was a good thing. Arkady never wanted to lose her in any long shot. She was his, and just as much as she was his, he was as to her. As Arkady came upon the corner of the hall, he smirked in knowledge of where Victoria had gone. It was of course the Heart family Library, just one of the larger ones in the Manor. What you thought they only had one? Right, these purebloods had quite a few. Not to mention that Amedeus Heart, loved books that were speculated on the Dark Arts, and torture to be exact. And just that thought, made Arkady make a mental note to make sure his children never touched the torture ones. It was best that didn't know what he had gone through anyways. Another soft smile came onto his face as he neared his wife; her back was to him in the overstuffed chair she sat in. It looked like she had been reading one of the books.

But he couldn't help but slight frown for a moment, at the negative aura that surrounded his wife. If he wasn't mistaken she could be pissed off at him for the world and he wouldn't have cared. But Arkady couldn't tell anyways, not at that moment. But he didn't pay any heed to it nor attention. Softly moving towards her, he licked at the blood that had dried at the corner of his mouth, the salty dried blood still tasting good against his tongue. His breath held faint traces of the metallic smell of blood, so he tried not to breath on her. Arkady just smiled as he slowly kissed Victoria's cheek as his hands wrapped around her waist softly. "Bonjour ma amour," he said with a contented voice. "I've missed you terribly so this morning." When he leaned in to kiss her on her wonderful mouth he wasn't expecting the quick outburst of anger at him.

Growling angrily Victoria pushed Arkady away from her before his lips could even touch her own with might've been a soft kiss. But the look of madness in her baby blues was there present. "Levicorpus!" she practically yelled flicking her wand out of her back pocket as she stood up pointing it at him. Before Arkady could breathe, he felt a pull around his navel as he was yanked up by his right ankle to dangle in front of his wife. He growled as he hung in mid air as she went on ranting at him, he gaped at her as she called him a prick. What in the bloody hell was she ranting on about what he'd done to her. _You're going to get it now my darling husband_, she thought with a smirk.

Victoria's husband didn't stand once chance to draw in his next breath. When he was suddenly yanked from being in an upright position to being hung upside down in the middle of the library. Glaring at him pointedly she began to rant off at him. "I'm not your fucking brood mare Arkady Alexander Heart!" she more or less screamed at her now gaping husband. "The twins aren't even three yet and you do this to me again! You prick" She didn't even hold up as she called him names that even a sailor would blush at. Not to mention some didn't even seem to be in human language, she was growling and screaming at him for it.

_Damn, what did I do now?_ He thought not knowing what to say. It didn't catch onto him for a bit, but when he finally understood his mouth shut into a thin line at her. _What the bloody hell did I do? I mean come on, what's wrong with bearing my children damnit!_ He thought with a loud sigh. Arkady looked at her, as he tried to stare at her; everything was considerably different looking at her the wrong direction of course. The woman had begun to pace back and forth in front of her husband as she yelled anything that could hurt him, and just tossed it out to him. She stopped noticing the book that had fallen to the floor when she had so roughly pushed Arkady away from her. Quieting herself Victoria turned to her husband with the most sincere smile on her face. But that smile was more in meaning that anything and he knew it all to well. She would do the most dangerous things to him when she had that glint and look on her face.

Arkady gulped as she gave him the sweetest smile that would make butter melt it her mouth like a piece of honey. Well he'd be damned as she pointed it right at him after looking at a book. Now that she had his attention, Victoria pointed her wand straight at Arkady again and gave him one of the most innocent sweet smiles she could gather before she called out her spell. "Hermavesco!" Of course, she assumed that her husband had no clue what she had just done, but he was soon going to. A dark beam shot out of her wand and struck her husband fully. As the spell hit the former Slytherin he hissed as his body shuddered under the force of the spell she had done, it felt like his insides were twisting around to form something. Arkady gagged suddenly as he could feel the blood starting to rush from his belly which was now making him feel sick.

To rush in the definite wrong direction, his face turned a little green under the death like tones of paleness that his skin was. That green colored did not suit him, as well as not a familiar one. God only knows what kind of thing might happen now. But his blue eyes blinked wide as Victoria moved forward to plant a kiss on her husband's nose lightly as she brought him down slowly and utter one thing to him. "Congratulations my darling husband. You're going to be a mummy soon." She said with a smile. That sudden movement which had now placed him on the floor brought an abrupt wave of nausea, and he couldn't help it. Arkady's stomach flipped as he heaved up some of the blood from his earlier feedings and proceeded to seep across the wooden floor. He moaned and wiped his mouth with his hand shuddering. _God I hate it when I taste something twice like this._ Remembering what she had said, he looked up at her with a grimace.

"WHAT?"

Victoria Jumped back in a brief surprise gagging herself, as Arkady threw up, blood allover the floor at her feet. Shuddering the woman turned away trying to calm herself from upchucking herself at the mess he had created. Slowly with a delicate hand in place over her hand she flicked her wand at the blood and cleaned it up. She of course had been thinking of the word to clean it, as she turned around and spelled it away. "I was pregnant again sweetie," Victoria said hoping that he could understand she wasn't ready to bare another child. After giving a long birth to both the twins, Alexander and Chantal, she just wasn't ready yet. "But…that is now your honor." She knew it probably wasn't the best thing to say in the world, but the look on his face made her regret it slightly. Arkady stared up at his wife, gaping up at her his dark blue eyes had suddenly gone wide at what he realized that spell was for. It was starting to register with him, as things started to click into place from what was happening. "You've made me pregnant?" he said as a wounded look came onto his face. Being the guy he was he ran his hands down his chest to his…well down over his stomach and pants. Just checking he still had THAT anatomy there in place.

Well shit, Victoria thought as she felt the need to take back what she had done, almost that is. Almost, was the key word. Just that look on his face was alone to make her worry on her bottom lip to ask if she had done this wrong. No, he deserves to know what the throws of pregnancy are like. She could sit and help him through it all of course, that was no problem. But she didn't want to have to bare the child herself. Arkady sat there trying to figure out how the fuck this was going to work, even as his medical training popped up into his head. Of course, male pregnancies only happened by a curse…which his wife had clearly done. Glancing down he looked away suddenly feeling like a scorned little child again in the face of his father, for doing something wrong. Was this his punishment now?

Swallowing roughly he spoke to her, in a hurt betraying voice: "Then if you didn't want our child, why not just get rid of it?" Victoria's eyes filled with tears at her beloved's question. How could he think that she wanted to get rid of a child they had created together? Out of love? Kneeling herself down next to her husband who sat on the floor, she placed a hand on his pale soft cheek before speaking to him.

"Arkady my darling," she said. "Why would you think that I would want to get rid of a child that we had created? I could never to that," Victoria's voice, was held back with tears, she didn't know what to say to him. A question formed in Arkady's eyes and she scrambled to answer it, for him to the best that she could. "I'm not ready to bare another child if it could be anything like giving birth to our twins." _Merlin Kady you know this_, she thought. Sighing again Arkady looked at her; all he wanted to do right now was go hide away. Surely his mother could fix all this mess. It was taking his mind a slow time to process that his own flesh in blood now rested inside his belly, and was steadily growing inside of him. He shook his head trying to get over it, but the colors of his vision swam. Great just what he needed.

Before Victoria could utter another word, Arkady said one finally thing. "Merlin I'm pregnant," even as he said it he fainted on the spot. Those dark eyes of his snapped shut as his body went limp on him, and he crumpled at the feet of his bemused wife. Well peachy, now he'd gone and made himself faint. Well holy shit! Victoria thought. Arkady Heart, her husband had just fainted. "Kady!" she cried out to him as he went limp. Sighing there was only one thing she could do. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she cast upon her husband making his body float for her, as she moved him and herself down the hallway and into their bedroom. The twins were still not home thankfully, Victoria knew her mother in law might figure out something soon about Arkady's new condition. Gently setting him on the bed, (he was carrying their child!) She began to pace looking with a worried look back at her husband as she did so. Oh she knew all to well he was going to be pissed at her when he woke up. _I still can't get over it that he fainted like a pregnant woman,_ she thought amused.

Finally Arkady began to stir on the bed that Victoria had carefully laid him upon, as he opened his dark eyes he groaned and slowly pulled himself to sit up. The sharp remembrance of what had occurred just a short while ago stopped him for a while in thoughts, as he wince as a slight pounding began behind his temple. He rubbed it slowly as he glanced around, his eyes narrowing on his wife. He knew what was going to happen to his own body in a few short months. And he was not pleased. _Pleased my ass! I don't want to give birth,_ he thought cursing mentally. I'm going to give birth to my own son shit! He had even realized what he had said in his head. Arkady stood up slowly, not wanting to do something stupid after all he had fainted and didn't want to do so again either. His wife had now made him the one who would carry the child that he could feel snuggled safe inside of him. This was just peachy.

Victoria was unaware that Arkady was now glaring at the back of her head, and she had moved to the window that was covered by thick material to keep her husband safe from the sun. She wondered just what Mya would say when she finally knew of her son being pregnant. And also…where she was with Victoria's own children. But that thought blew her mind as he husband shouted her full name making her spin around and gape at him. "VICTORIA MADISON HEART!" The twenty five year old growled walking slightly towards her. "Who gave you the right to make me the one to bare our child?" He seriously wanted to know why he had to do it, and his eyes flamed at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. Slowly calming herself she began to throw things back into her husband's face. "I have a right, while you only take a few seconds to create a child I have to do all the hard work in carrying that child, gaining weight and finally giving birth!"

Now both of them stood staring at each other, before he could speak out again she beat him to the chase. "I'm not ready Arkady to carry another child. I can't give this one up, but I can't carry it either," she said looking up into his dark blue eyes. Arkady's face crumbled at her words, and he turned away from her. So was this his entire fault then? It's exactly what he had heard in her voice, and he moved away from her looking all for the world defeated as he castaway his gaze automatically. He moved towards the bathroom and stopped just at the door, as he moved his hand throughout his black and red hair. Arkady had stepped away from her, before he entered the bathroom with a slam of the door in Victoria's face. He couldn't handle this right now. "So you think I'm the one who should carry, is that it Victoria?" he said as he sat against the marble sinks. With a flick of his hand at the door and it was locked tight from her.

He had locked himself away from her now, locked himself in the bathroom. Victoria felt broken, what had happened to them to cause so much trouble over a child? Were they drifting apart now? Was this the beginning of the end for Arkady and Victoria? _Please god. If you're listening...please let us get through this and be okay._ The woman prayed wanting it to be just back to normal as she sat against the bed. Now she knew that her husband wasn't the one who had learned a lesson, but she had. Don't play with fire and expect to not get burned. Arkady had sunk down to being against the bathroom sinks in as he rubbed his face in his hands. "Then here's an agreement, you don't want to have our son right now do you? No, so then I have to deliver him myself," he said. "For every child you don't want to deliver, I'll do it." What? It's not like he didn't know that he was risking something major here. With all his medical training he had a fear ring through his head. "But what if my mother isn't home, when I have to give birth? What'll be do then cherie?" he asked her worriedly. Arkady didn't move from the marble sinks, even as he cast a look down at his stomach.

His head bowed in shame, he wasn't shamed by his child. No he was shamed of acting the way that he had been, he could sense his wife's hurt just as must as he could his. But he'd done the more damage, running a hand through his hair again Arkady sighed, his six foot three frame moved slightly. Maybe _I'll just go and move into James' room for a bit_, He thought silently hoping his wife wouldn't hear it. He didn't know what to do, he just had this feeling in his gut that he wanted to disappear, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't leave her he loved her too much. Even though she knew that Arkady hadn't wanted her to probably hear his thoughts, she couldn't help it. And that one sounded so far away that she almost wished to bang down the door and tell him now to leave her. Plead him to stay there with her. But now he wanted to leave her. He didn't want to be around her now that she had told him that she didn't want to carry this child. Their child. Their son was what he had said. Another son. But her Jones pride came up and it refused that she would lose her voice in this matter. She didn't want to lose what Arkady had fallen in love with her for. Her spirit.

Arkady silently got up and twisted the knob opening it for himself, but kept his eyes down as he entered the room not wanting to look at her. He felt submissive right now, not the dominate fellow he usually was. Sitting on the front of the bed he said in a slow low voice to her: "Then if we can't agree upon things, maybe I should go stay in James' room for a while," he said to her before going silent once more. Victoria had heard the soft clicking as he had come out of the bathroom, and the bed dipped as he sat down away from her. She didn't think she had the courage to look at him, fearing that she just might fall to the floor in a sobbing heap of tears and regret. There was nothing she could do if he wanted to leave. _If he wants to leave, I can't do anything to stop him I know I can't do that. It's his choice, not mine,_ she thought. She was going to be strong no matter what happened now. Looking over at him finally she saw that he couldn't even look at her while he had said those painful words. "Are you trying to say that this is a trial separation of sorts Arkady?" she asked him. In all her heart she couldn't believe that they had disagreed over this child.

He nodded slowly to her, showing her that it was like that. "Oui, I think that I need time to be by myself to understand what I am going to have to do," he said finally looking at her. The raw look in Arkady's eyes made the woman's heart clench painfully. "Kady….I won't stop you if that's what you feel you have to do. Just don't leave me forever," she said, but it's not what she wanted to say. She wanted him to stay with her, not leave!

Come on! She was a realistic woman. She knew that they would have their arguments and disagreements. But not because of this. Not because of a pregnancy. "Kady, I..." she began. Then with a sigh, the woman hung her head. "I - I can't stop you if you feel that you have to get away from me," she said. But that really wasn't what she had intended to say. Arkady got up from the bed much to her disappointment and grabbed a bag as he began to throw random things into it, including spare clothes to take with him. I'm sorry Victoria," he murmured to her before leaving the room with his head bowed down. AS she listened to his footsteps slowly disappear down the hall she didn't moved from her spot on the floor, and just hung her head. She hoped like hell that he would come back soon. Victoria already felt an ache in her heart for him…

**Author Note: How do you like the story so far? You know I do sooo enjoy feedback on what I write, so Read and Review is much thanked. Arkady's pregnant, as well as that they've had a fight? What do you think might happen in the next chapter's eh? -winks-**


	4. Coming Back Into Luv

**Disclaimer: I own the Hearts, Story, Plot...but everything else belongs to the lovely and talented Miss JK Rowling. So enjoy the story and give feedback! Grawr! Do it... **

**Chapter 3: Coming Back into Luv**

February 4th...Evening

All right so Victoria had been standing outside of Arkady's youngest brother's bedroom, James' old bedroom to be exact. The door was closed, and she hadn't moved from her spot for over an hour trying to get past the obstacle in her way. Which really wasn't 'in her way' at all, it was after all a door that prevented her wasn't it? It couldn't be the loud thumping up of her heart in her chest. She stared at the wood grain before her worrying on her bottom lip of how she wasn't going to do this. She couldn't even raise her own hand to knock on that door for a few minutes. A half an hour ago she had decided that she was going to try and bring her husband back to her and the little ones again. But standing in front of the door now she didn't know if she could do it anymore. Vic, huffed she was smarter then this. She wasn't put into Ravenclaw house just to end up outside a door and not have access to the only man she could ever love. Her hands turned into fist, and she glared at the door. If that door would've been something else, it might've burst into blames from that one look.

She wanted to know what her husband was doing on the other side of that door; damn she missed his dark sensual looks. That soft black and red hair that she could lightly curl as she played her fingers through its soft texture. Arkady might've had everything in his room from when he was younger; Alexander and Chantal were unhappy and missed their father dearly. It pained her enough that they were teething, but missing their father like this couldn't have helped them either. _All right Victoria, enough standing around outside this door. You WILL open that damn door, and go in there to get your husband! You fell in love with him, and he's carrying your child. Not get a move on!_ Victoria sighed, her conscious was right she needed her husband just as much as her children did too. It was time for him to come home, raising her hand she knocked her knuckles on the door and held a breath as she waited for him to come answer it. She frowned when she got no response, and slowly turned the knob as she stuck her black haired head into the room. Her blue eyes hungrily took him in; he was the most beautiful creature to her like she'd never seen him before this moment!

And it drove her mad, that all she wanted to do was kiss him and do other, more…talented things that resolved going lower….and lower. Carefully she watched him, as he seemed drawn with all his attention down onto the sketch pad graced in his lap. Her baby blues watched him silently as she worried on her bottom lip as she smiled. She knew how much his artistic abilities meant to him. "Kady?" she called softly and watched him frown down at his paper. Arkady was silently started as he frowned at his paper. He knew the voice that spoke to him, that is until he looked up with those eyes of his to the woman that made his heart skip a beat and restart. He never could tell how she had always managed to make his heart skip a beat for just a moment every time he saw her. And he couldn't help himself as he set his sketch pad and pencil down briefly showing off what he was trying to draw as he stood up. Victoria's smiled widened slightly when he first frowned, but it faltered as he turned with misery evident in those eyes and it made her heart ache. She had caused that pain and she wished for the entire world that she cold take it back.

But she couldn't. Her husband slowly walked towards her running a pale hand through his hair, Arkady gently ran it through that black and red tousled hair pulling on his silver ring. He stood that six foot three frame against her half a foot shorter then him height. They stood in the middle of the room together starring into one another's eyes for what seemed like eternity. It was the colors of their eyes that were mixed in the same pose as their children's already. They were a perfect match for one another. Her heart's aching had long calmed down once Arkady had stood up and met her halfway across the room; he was pulling on that silver ring in his ear. Nervously. She knew the look all to well, and that hand running through his black an red hair, that was quite tousled all ready made her smile. Victoria let out a soft sound as Arkady wrapped his arms around her waist slowly pressing her against his warm chest. She was home, that's how she could describe his touch. Being in his arms felt like a welcome back home, and she raised her arms around her husband's neck. They shouldn't ever part in anger and misery like that, and she never wanted that to happen again.

To her, she was right in the world again and a glance to Kady's eyes she knew he felt the same. "Victoria…" Arkady said softly, sounding like he hadn't seen her in years. And to him it had felt like it that for the past few days. His arms were tight across her waist, and he let out a silent gasp as she rose up on her tiptoes and pulled his head down towards hers. As their lips touched, both their world's melted so that nothing was there but the sensation of their love in the other's touching lips. That kiss was the world to them both. Both of their eyes had long snapped shut. Arkady moaned loudly into her mouth as he pushed his mouth against her wanting more of his lover. He couldn't help it as his fingers touched her cheek lightly and he pulled her against him so that all he had to do was lift his hands and pick her up. His arms lightly wrapped loosely around her waist as he lowered a hand and lifted her against him to rest against his body. Victoria had let out a gasp that was drowned out against her husbands lip as he lifted her against him, and her legs wrapped around his waist lips still locked in silence. He said her name as if it were a prayer. The longing that she heard in Arkady's voice echoed every bit of loneliness that she had been feeling for the past few days. This was her Kady. This was who she belonged to.

With a sigh, Victoria raised herself on tiptoe and with the same motion, pulled Arkady's head towards hers. And when their lips touched, the world melted away. The way that it always did when they kissed. _Merlin I missed this sweet body and mouth upon mind!_ Arkady thought as he slowly broke their kiss to whisper against her ear in a whimper. "God I missed you ma amour Victoria." When he whimpered those words against her neck, she could only feel tears pricking at her eyes as they began to blur her sweet vision. The lonely voice that he spoke in made those walls that had separated them feel like bars on a cell in a prison to her. And she couldn't stand another day without being in his embrace. "Oh Arkady I'm so sorry for being foolish and cursing you, but mostly for letting all of what's happened come between us like it has now…I just…" she dropped off letting her head resting in the crook of his neck as he had set her back onto her own to feet. Arkady's face rubbed against her as he breathed in that rain scent he had always remembered her. Being playful he slowly nipped her neck with his dainty little canine teeth smirking as she gave a blank look up at him when he nipped her. In all sense her husband had made Victoria loose the right train of thought at his bite, and her pulse had increased greatly.

"Sweetheart," she said in a slightly breathy voice. "You know exactly that I can't think when you do that." She shook her head as she saw a smirk twisting his lips up. Arkady smirked greatly, an asked the question that had been waiting to be let out for a long time. "How are my family, Chantal and Alexander?" he asked, worry present in his eyes. He missed his children badly, and he couldn't help but hug his wife close against his chest. He loved his children, and now that there was another on the way…he would spoil them more. His wife blinked her eyes up at him happily and announced good and funny news to him. "Our little ones are very testy as they are teething my darling, but they are as always doing greatly well," Victoria said as she started to twirl her fingers through her husband's dark red and black hair. "And of course, they miss you." Looking up into his wonderful eyes, she pleaded with those eyes as she spoke again. "Come home they miss you so much." Arkady gently kissed his wife's forehead softly, still holding her against him he let his chin rest against the top of her black haired head. With her fingers running through his hair he was in peace as well as bliss. "I'm coming back Cherie, I cannot stand it any longer without any of you," he said and raised her chin so he could gain a better look of his Victoria.

"I don't care if you cursed me; you did it with a cause. And so be it, but now I want to see our little ones if they miss me so much." Victoria broke out a smile that could've cleared a foggy day to bringing out the sun warmly. Her Kady was coming home and that just brightened her day to the utmost it could be. But he was finally coming back, anymore and she probably would've dragged him back herself! She couldn't beam more proudly then now, and she hung onto him tightly as he flicked his finger at his bag. It flew open and everything that was in the room of his floated and dropped inside. Arkady turned back to his wife, as the bag followed them as he led them out of James' room. His wife noted that he held her like he was afraid to loose her again, and in her heart she felt the same. She didn't want anything else to go wrong with their delicate balance right now. "I think ma mere, will call us for dinner soon," he said smiling at her, a for longing look in his eyes. Victoria could knew that look in his eyes; it was the same one that graced his mother's eyes when she knew something. They continued down the dark hallway of the second floor to get back to their own room. The door lay open, as they neared it and dark blue eyes turned up in happiness at the site before him.

Alexander and Chantal were playing in the play pin as Curtis watched them silently, busying herself like the house elf that she was. She bowed low when her master's graced her presence and disappeared with a loud 'POP' as she left. That sound caught the attention of the two young magical children in the pin and their little faces brightened at the sight of their tall dark father. Arkady's face lit up at them, and he couldn't help but beam at his wife as they both centered their attention upon the twins. "Hello my darkling little ones," he whispered as he slowly. Victoria couldn't help the swell she felt in her heart as she watched him coo at the twins as they crawled towards their father happily. He gently kissed his daughter's downy soft hair, and gently touched her cheek with soft fingers. Chantal's little fingers reached out to touch her father as she pulled on his hair and he smiled softly as he gave her to Victoria. _He's too sweet with them not to be a good a father_, she thought holding her daughter against her chest. He rubbed his daughter's shiny black haired head softly. "And here's my little guy," Arkady said picking up his son Alexander who had a playful look in his eye. Alex held onto his father tightly, as he was placed against a warm chest.

A loud yelp of pain was soon heard, that made Arkady slowly turn eyes wide to his wife. "Teething Victoria, I think more like biting," he said as he gently pried loose his son from his ear. "Quite." His face turned into a smile as he held his son at his side, he could already see how close the twins were to each other. And when Victoria turned around at the mention of her husbands words she laughed out loud to what little Alex had done. Her wonderful laugh was heard "I don't he wants you to leave anytime soon again," she said with a slight chuckle as she gave Alex and Chantal their teething rings to bite on. Instead of more important things like ears! _I think Alex sure has the biting down, damn that hurt_, Arkady thought shaking his head as he smiled at his son. It didn't surprise him though, with his genes Alex just might turn out to be part vampire like himself. Alex's eyes peered into his own as he chewed on the ring his mother had given him as he watched intently. "Don't want me to leave do you my little one?" he asked his boy, when the black haired toddler shook his head he grinned and began to tickle him.

The boy's laugh was contagious as the dark haired man tickled the squealing little boy. Victoria smiled softly as her son shook his head at his father about leaving. She laughed as well when Chantal started to wiggle and giggle in her hands. "There's that laugh I missed," Arkady mused and kissed his wife's cheek, sometimes he knew he didn't deserved to have her or his wonderful children. When her husband whispered into her ear softly, as the children tiredly wrapped themselves around their parents. She froze at the magic words. "I think these two need to take a bath. OOH! She was going to kill him now. "It's almost time for dinner anyways." The twins had heard their father's words and now seemed to be wide awake. It was always this way, it seemed that they were the only parent's of children who enjoyed bath time to get a high of energy from it. It sure didn't make Chantal and Alexander sleepy, nope their once weary blue eyes with sleep were happy and energized. She gave Kady a stern 'your in trouble' look, shaking her head Victoria waved her wand towards the bathroom to fill up the tub. "You just had to say the magic word didn't you," Victoria said.

He gave his wife a very sweet innocent smile at the stern look, he knew the word would make them hyper. But he also knew that nothing would get by the two little ones in their arms, simply because they had inherited his sharp vampiric hearing. "Well let's get them cleaned up for dinner." She walked towards the bathroom with Chantal in her arms, and carefully looked back to make sure Arkady was following her. When she saw he was, she continued on into the bathroom. "You know I couldn't resist cherie," he whispered when they were settling themselves into the bathroom with Alex and Chantal. Neither had noticed the coy smiles that the twins shared as he closed the bathroom door behind himself. Now, their bathroom was large as well as spaciously accommodated, Arkady settled his son down in his lap as he sat on the floor and began to take off his son's clothes to wash him. But of course being like all little boy's Alex wiggled and laughed trying to get free as his father tickled him softly. "Silly little wiggled monster aren't you," he said with a laugh that was cut short as his son finally managed to slip out of his fingers and began to crawl away making Kady laugh harder.

Now Victoria was having a more easier time with her little angel of a daughter compared to the rambunctious older brother of hers. She lay quiet on the changing table as her clothes were removed, but still she giggled a lot wiggling once and a while. But soon she set her daughter into the tub, and she smiled softly as she watched her little one gaze her blue eyes waiting for her brother. Meanwhile of course, Arkady had gone after Alexander as he crawled after the fast little boy and caught him swiftly as he tried to make a decision of where he wanted to go. "Got you. Silly little rascal you," he said slowly placing his son into the tub with his twin sister. What Arkady didn't expect was the loud splashes and water that followed that single moment. Victoria had been watching the twins and went she went to gaze back at her husband she was caught off guard when she was suddenly soaked to the skin with warm water. She turned to look at Arkady and couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look upon his face! It was just to much for her, with the …well she had seen him wet before but shocked? Never! "Alexander and Chantal!" the cold wet man scolded his son and daughter who were still playing in the tub.

He shivered at the sudden cold air that attacked him, Arkady's black and red hair lay in strings down around his face soaked along with his black clothes. His pants felt heavy against his legs, not to mention his shirt was stuck to his chest…and his boots, well they squished when he walked. He shook his head, as he picked up Alexander in a towel. _Rascal little ones_, he thought with a scowl at he narrowed his blue eyes at his wife and watched her bit her lip. He stuck his nose up in the air and walked out, Victoria trailing after him with Chantal wrapped up in a towel as well. Water drizzled down his face as he walked into the bedroom dripping water everywhere. He held a squirming Alex against his chest. "Non non my pet, play time is over for now," he said. From there he managed to get his son dressed, not bothering to deal with himself yet. Victoria was busy getting her daughter dressed in things that were pink. A color she knew her husband distasted beyond words. Sighing, her husband placed his son in the pen and went to go change his own clothes. Slowly he began to pull of his leather boots, and drag down his pants and tossed them into the clothes bin only to disappear instantly. Rummaging through his clothes he found preferably black pants and a shirt to wear to dinner once again. "I don't think it's a good idea to mention anything to ma mere yet ma cherie," he said softly as he slipped on his pants which rested comfy on his hips showing off his snake tattoo. That wasn't the only thing either, his belly button ring also shown silver against his pale skin.

Victoria had been doing the same, as she tried to find her own clothes after she had put Chantal down into the pen with her older brother. Shifting through her closet she went about finding her own clothes to wear for dinner that night as well. When her Kady spoke, she knew that he was talking about the curse that she had placed upon him. She turned around to say something to him but couldn't as she looked her husband up at down in nothing but his tight pants. "Um…" she drifted off still trying to clear her mind as she blinked her baby blue eyes at him. It took her a minute or so to finally shake herself out of her thoughts but she was still looking at her husband shocked practically. She grabbed the first thing that she found a black pants suit? Well it would just have to work for now anyways. "You know you're mother has this knack for knowing things or at least figuring them out. How won't she find this out?" she asked slipping and zipping up the suit on. "Do you think this works Kady?" Arkady laughed silently as he turned to her the look on her face was unforgettable, and of course a stir in his stomach at her outfit well told him that she looked good. The pants suit was tight on her curves just in the right places and he couldn't help but slightly groan at her. She was sure damn well looking good enough…to eat. He smirked pulling his shirt on, as well as placing a drying spell upon his black and red hair. "I would definitely say that you are good enough to eat in that outfit, Cherie," he said looking at her with hungry eyes.

Arkady followed the curves before flashing his fangs to give her the evidence of what he meant. Victoria had seen that look, how the hell couldn't she of? Even if she were a blind woman and couldn't see, she would feel those sensual pools of his on her skin...warming them to a heightening temperature. She smiled and walked towards him to lay a kiss on his lips. "Save that thought for later love," she whispered casting a spell to make her hair wrap itself down her back in a braid. A lovely little spell from her mother-in-law indeed. Arkady was fastening his cuffs on his shirt, as he moved to pick up his son Alexander. The shirt was black with silver lining; it had large black French cuffs that drifted just a little over his hands. Not to mention that his boots were already and snapped back up, straps to match that drifted behind from boots to waist line…those handy dandy loops in his pants supported them. Now he was gothic, or couldn't you tell? Victoria could only say if she had to give a description of her husband, was that he was one tasty fellow in the clothes that he wore. _And damn did he clean up good!_ She thought picking up Chantal into her arms. "Let us go to dinner, so even you can eat Alex," he said to his son as the little toddler wrapped his arms around his father's neck. He had a look of hunger in his eyes that Arkady could sense without another thought. "My mother is a seer," Kady said talking to his wife this time on what she said before a while ago.

"You know I have that ability somewhat, she knows things when she needs to...most of the time at least." He sighed shifting his son on his side as he walked out the door. Victoria nodded, she knew this well enough from the vision that her Kady had first had of the twins. Now that was an experience, and he was right too. Now getting done to the dining room was simple enough in the Heart manor, you walked down from the second floor stairs that seemed to go on forever of course. To Be Continued.

**Author's Note: So...What do you think is going to happen next? Any clues?**


End file.
